1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coaxial conductor, more particularly to a coaxial conductor with an improved coax connector which can be attached securely and easily on one end of a coaxial signal cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional mini-DIN coax connector is shown to comprise a tubular outer conductor 1 and a tubular inner conductor 2. The tubular outer conductor 1 has a rear end portion 10 and a front end portion 11. The front end portion 11 is used to connect the coax connector and one end of a coaxial signal cable. The tubular inner conductor 2 is used to connect the coax connector and a conventional socket. The tubular inner conductor 2 has a portion which extends into the front end portion 11 of the tubular outer conductor 1 and which is retained axially within the same by an insulator body 20.
Referring to FIG. 2, a conventional coaxial signal cable 3 is shown to comprise a center conductor 30, a braided outer conductor 31, a dielectric (not shown) which separates the center conductor 30 from the braided outer conductor 31, and an insulating jacket 32 which is provided around the braided outer conductor 31. When mounting the coax connector on one end of the coaxial signal cable 3, it is necessary to strip one end of the insulating jacket 32 so as to expose a portion of the braided outer conductor 31. The exposed portion of the braided outer conductor 31 is then pulled over the insulating jacket 32 so as to expose a portion of the dielectric. The exposed portion of the dielectric is then stripped so as to expose a portion of the center conductor 30. The exposed portion of the center conductor 30 is extended into the tubular inner conductor 2 to effect electrical contact with the same. The exposed portion of the braided outer conductor 31 is in contact with the inner wall surface of the rear end portion 10 of the tubular outer conductor 1, thereby completing the electrical connection between the coax connector and the coaxial signal cable 3. A crimping tool (not shown) is employed so as to crimp the tubular outer conductor 1 onto the coaxial signal cable 3, thereby strengthening the structural connection between the coax connector and the coaxial signal cable 3.
To use the coax connector, the front end portion 11 of the tubular outer conductor 1 is inserted into a conventional socket 4 so as to contact tightly an outer conductive sleeve 41 of the latter. The tubular inner conductor 2 extends fittingly into a through-hole 401 of an inner conductive sleeve 40 of the socket 4 at this stage.
Some of the drawbacks of the conventional mini-DIN coax connector are listed as follows:
1. Attachment of the coax connector to the coaxial signal cable 3 cannot be accomplished easily. Note that the diameter of the tubular inner conductor 2 is relatively small. Thus, extension of the exposed portion of the center conductor 30 into the tubular inner conductor 2 cannot be achieved conveniently. Furthermore, if the center conductor 30 is a stranded conductor, it is likely that several strands of the center conductor 30 will not extend into the tubular inner conductor 2 and will come into contact with the tubular outer conductor 1, thereby resulting in signal interference or in a short-circuit condition.
2. When connecting the coax connector to the socket 4, it is necessary to extend the tubular inner conductor 2 into the inner conductive sleeve 40 of the socket 4. If the coax connector was connected to the socket 4 improperly, the tubular inner conductor 2 might be forced further into the tubular outer conductor 1. This can result in improper electrical contact between the coax connector and the socket 4.